Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is the first of an upcoming trilogy of films based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, one of the companion books to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series."JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series based on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" at The Independent Rowling will make her screen writing debut with this film."JK Rowling to pen Harry Potter spin-off film" at BBC News David Heyman, who produced the Harry Potter films, will be returning as producer for Fantastic Beasts. J.K. Rowling has said that the film will start in New York, around 1920, seventy years before the Harry Potter series, and will feature Newton Scamander as a main character. It is unclear whether the rest of the film will be set in New York. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them tells us that Scamander had been travelling the world in research of magical creatures since 1918, culminating with the publication of his masterpiece in 1927. Warner Bros approached Rowling about using the book for a film, from which she pitched "an idea that ''she couldn't dislodge''". Upon returning to Harry Potter for the first time since 2007, Rowling commented: "I always said that I would only revisit the wizarding world if I had an idea that I was really excited about and this is it." She stated that the idea of seeing Scamander "realised by another author was difficult," hence her decision to be the film's screenwriter. As of the film's announcement, there is no set date for when it might go into production. On 29 March, 2014, The New York Times reported the adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them will be a trilogy.Warner’s C.E.O. Is Bullish on the Big Screen at The New York Times On 13 May, 2014, it was announced the first film will be released on 18 November, 2016.The world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016. by Exhibitor Relations on Twitter On 6 October, 2014, J. K. Rowling posted the cryptic message "Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense." on her official Twitter account.Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter She confirmed the following day that this message was a riddle, and the solution, while not part of the script, was the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt Scamander's story.#helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The anagram was solved later that day, with Rowling confirming the solution of "Newt Scamander only meant to stay in New York for a few hours.".@EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Synopsis The film's first official synopsis was released on 11 December, 2015:"First 'Fantastic Beasts' trailer arriving December 15, first synopsis released!" at Hypable The plot revolves around Newt Scamander, who was making a brief stop in New York in 1926, shortly after completing his travels around the world to research for his Magizoology book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. What was meant to be a short interlude is prolonged when a No-Maj called Jacob Kowalski inadvertently disrupts Newt's magically-expanded suitcase, releasing a number of dangerous magical creatures into the city and threatening to worsen even further the state of magical and non-magical relations in the United States (which were already tense due to the presence of a fanatical extremist group, the New Salem Philanthropic Society, advocating for a "Second Salem" and the erradication of wizardkind). Characters The following is a list of characters confirmed to appear in the first film of the trilogy, most of whom (as of now, the only known exceptions are Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, who are mentioned on the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book) are completely original to this work and never mentioned anywhere else in canon before. , Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski.]] *'Newton Scamander' (played by Eddie RedmayneEddie Redmayne officially joins Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Will Robinson on Entertainment Weekly) – Magizoologist, author of the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. British Ministry of Magic employee, Porpentina's love interest. Described as eccentric and introverted. *'Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein' (played by Katherine Waterston'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead at The Hollywood Reporter) – "An ambitious worker at the Magical Congress of the United States of America (aka MACUSA, the U.S. version of the Ministry of Magic) who meets Newt. Tina is relegated to an office well below her abilities after she stood up for the wrong person. She longs to fight for what's right." Described as "grounded". "'Fantastic Beasts' characters revealed: An auror, a 'Second Salemer,' and more" at Hypable *'Queenie Goldstein' (played by Alison Sudol"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter) – "Tina's younger sister and roommate, a big-hearted free-spirit 'legilimens' who can read minds." Described as a "bombshell"."Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com *'Jacob Kowalski' (played by Dan Fogler"'Fantastic Beasts': 'Secret and Lies' Actor Dan Fogler Joins 'Harry Potter' Spinoff" at Variety.com) – "An optimistic No-Maj (aka Muggle) factory worker/aspiring baker who gets introduced to the wizarding world when he meets Newt." He begins the film post break-up. , Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America]] *'Mary Lou' (played by Samantha Morton) – "The narrow-minded leader of the fanatical Second Salemers, a group looking to expose and kill wizards and witches." *'Credence'"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire (played by Ezra Miller) – "Mary Lou's troubled adopted son". Reportedly plays a big role in the wizarding world canon. *'Percival Graves'"Announcement Trailer for 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th" at BusinessWire (played by Colin Farrell) – "A powerful auror and the right-hand man of the American wizarding world's president." Set with the task of tracking down Newt. *'Modesty' (played by Faith Wood-Blagrove) – A "haunted young girl" with "an ability to see deep into people".Casting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions , Magical Congress of the United States of America official]] *'Seraphina Picquery' (played by Carmen Ejogo) - President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA). *'Henry Shaw Sr.' (played by Jon Voight) - Father of Henry Shaw Jr. *'Henry Shaw Jr.' (played by Josh Cowdery'Fantastic Beasts' film casts Jon Voight's son, Senator Henry Shaw, Seraphina rumored at SnitchSeeker) – An American senator who holds a rally picketed by the New Salem Philanthropic Society."Video: Scene Being Filmed (UPDATED)" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com"Pottermore Set Report #3" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com *'Gnarlack' (played by Ron Perlman) – a goblin gangster who owns a speakeasy, does business with Newt."Ron Perlman talks 'Sons of Anarchy,' 'Fantastic Beasts' at RI Comic Con" from The Telegram *'Mrs Goldstein' (played by Fanny Carbonnel"Fanny Carbonnel Cast As Mrs Goldstein" at FantasticBeastsMovies.com) – mother of Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. *'Chastity' (played by Jenn Murray) *'Lt. M. Young' (played by Matthew Roberts""Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" Roundup: Goodbye, Liverpool?" at Mugglenet) *'Gilbert Bingley' (played by Peter Breitmayer""Fantastic Beasts" Roundup: Alison Sudol Meets Dumbledore, plus J.K. Rowling On Set!"" at Mugglenet) *'TBA' (played by Gemma Chan"'Harry Potter' Spin-Off 'Fantastic Beasts' Casts Jon Voight (Exclusive)" at The Hollywood Reporter) *'Laurence' (played by Ronan Raftery) *'A Sasquatch' (played by Jason Newell) *'A Demiguise' (played by Edd Osmond"Edd Osmond Cast As Demiguise" at FantasticBeastsMovies.com) *'A Secretary' (played by Lucie Pohl) *'A Sex Trade Worker' (played by Laura Matassahttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Matassa) Videos Daniel Radcliffe Talks Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts File:Harry Potter - Fantastic Beasts Beastiary File:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Announcement Trailer Tease Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - First Trailer Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Highlight Reel from A Celebration of Harry Potter HD Gallery Fantasticbeasts-art.jpg|Logo. FBaWtFT Logo.png|Transparent Logo. FantasticBeastsLogoFB.png|Icon. FB-TRL2-1 NH.jpg FB-TRL2-2.jpg FB-TRL2-3.jpg FB-TRL2-4.jpg FB-TRL2-5.jpg FB-TRL2-6.jpg FB-TRL2-7.jpg FB-TRL2-8.jpg FB-TRL2-9.jpg FB-TRL2-10.jpg FB-TRL2-11.jpg FB-TRL2-12.jpg FB-TRL2-13.jpg FB-TRL2-14.jpg FB-TRL2-15.jpg FB-TRL2-16.jpg FB-TRL2-17.jpg FB-TRL2-18.jpg FB-TRL2-19.jpg FB-TRL2-20.jpg FB-TRL2-Claws.jpg Trivia *At the origin, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was supposed to be a faux documentary about Newton Scamander.Fantastic Beasts plot unveiled: Here's what the movie's about *Jacob Kowalski is the Harry Potter franchise’s first main Muggle character.‘Fantastic Beasts’ characters revealed: An auror, a ‘Second Salemer,’ and more Notes and references es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (trilogía de películas) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (трилогия) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) uk:Фантастичні тварини і де їх шукати (фільм) Category:Films (real-world)